The Sunlight of A Butterfly Sky
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Tsubaki last day of school may be her last day for freedom, but however maybe fate had other plans.


** The Sunlight of A Butterfly Sky**

* * *

Tsubaki was sitting outside on the rooftop on the girls dorms , even though technically she shouldn't be there, but by the simple reasons of she felt like it and everyone didn't mind, she was allowed to sit there.

_'I hope to god he isn't abusive.' _Tsubaki thought to himself as she looked upon the letter that she was going to get married to the current heir of the Mutsuki family in an arranged marriage as soon as the day after school ended which unfortunately for Tsubaki was tomorrow, but the sound a single footprint caused her to quickly hide the letter in her hand

"Hey Tsubaki, whatcha doing out here?" asked the hyperactive voice of her best friend, Makoto Nanaya, which alerted Tsubaki to her presence behind her.

"Oh hi Makoto , it's nothing much really." Tsubaki replied, hoping to god Makoto would buy it.

"Then what were you reading just now?" asked Makoto.

"What thing ," Tsubaki quickly responded, "You must be seeing things, I wasn't reading any letter."

At that moment however, Makoto gave a look that said 'stop lying and give me the truth' stare in her hyperactive hazel eyes, which caused Tsubaki to surrender the letter to Makoto, who quickly grabbed the letter as soon as Tsubaki showed it to her and began reading it at a lighting fast speed.

"What, the hell Tsubaki?!" were the words Makoto echoed out of her mouth, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

Then Tsubaki then hugged Maktoto suddenly and began to stain her blouse with tears.

"Nobody would care if I was married against my will to a complete stranger in a rich family…. sniff…because that's exact ally what they expect…. of… me!" cried Tsubaki before sobbing harder then a rain cloud ,while Makoto hugged her as gently as she could. Before either of them knew what happened, Makoto grabbed Tsubaki's head gently and began to kiss her on the lips, lightly, before reason kicked and caused not only the kiss to end but the tears as well, at the price of Makoto being confused.

"Sorry about that , I didn't know what came over me." Makoto explained.

"It's alright." Tsubaki replied, "Besides I kind of liked it."

"Kind of, I'll make you beg for more." Makoto declared.

"Bring it." dared Tsubaki with a smile on her face that by all means not angelic, as the girls began to hug each other like bears before devouring each others lips , causing both of their hearts to beat wildly before coming to a halt because of the sound of clapping hands.

"Hey!" the lovers exclaimed as a man with messy jet black hair approached them both.

"I suppose the red haired one is Tsubaki Yayoi then?" asked the man, with a somewhat cocky voice, as he walked closer to Tsuabki.

"Yeah." Tsubaki replied.

"I am Karuga Musuki-" the man introduced himself.

"Look sir I don't care who you are , but I won't let you ruin my newfound happiness for gods sake and if you plan on doing so, I must kindly ask you to F*** off." Tsubaki stated as she stared Karuga in his calm purple eyes, who was suprised as Makoto was by that sentence alone.

"You go Tsubaki!" cheered Makoto.

"Then you will be happy to know that the wedding has been canceled." replied Karuga.

"What?" Tsubaki replied in pure disbelief and glee at the same time.

"No, this is not a dream you are really are hearing that correctly." Kagura said "You can thank me for stopping the wedding by banging the hell out of your lover."

He then walked off with a smirk on his face as the two blushed a deep crimson red.

"Uhh… you really think…we should you know…." Tsubaki said.

Makoto could only nod in reply as she suddenly stood up the same time Tsubaki did, and held hands before leaving the school , but yet beginning something new, together without any cares or risks in the world except eachothers happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagura was taking a walk on the field outside when all of a sudden he bumped into Jin, who was looking at the clouds.

"So , how did you manage to stop the wedding in the first place?" Jin asked Kagura.

"A story for another time my freind." Kagura replied.

"Oh, by chance does this story involve, my lovely Noel streaking naked and claiming that she is the love slave of a werewolf who bought her from her parents who happened to be Tsubaki's mother and your father which caused, oh I don't know A CHAOTIC FIGHT THAT CAUSED MULTIPLE WOUNDS ON HER BEAUTIFUL SKIN!" Jin said while a demonic aura that not even the vilest of people (well maybe execpt for Terumi) could not scream like little girls, which was the que for Kagura to flee but unfortunaly for him Jin happened to chase him down while laughing manically at the top of his lungs.

_'Why could I use someone else that wasn't the girlfriend of a psycho!' _thought Karuga as he was running fast but Jin was right behind him but what made things even worse was the sudden appearance of Noel, who was ablaze with an equaly evil aura.

"Where's the Panda?!" Noel demanded, which cause Kagura to gulp , knowing that he was going to die, slowly and painfully at the hands of two equally pissed off lovers.

* * *

**Author's note, I am sorry if this seems a bit rushed but, this is the first time I wrote a standalone yuri story, so I can kind of be forgiven. Anyway The reason I described Kagura's voice as being somewhat cocky is because I believe that Liam O' Brein would be a perfect match for this guy. Anyway thanks for reading this and I hope to write a sequel to this soon.**


End file.
